Priceless
by gokart48
Summary: Anna LOVES Gold, Today, she finds herself among the ranks of the Shepherds, Anna can already count the money and she is jumping for joy; perhaps she could even sell her books to a man she saw earlier (Anna/Robin)


_Requested by Cormag Ravenstaff_

Priceless

"So let me come along and aid you in return. I can be quite useful. You'll never make a loss with me in tow—I guarantee it!" said the young red-haired merchant who was 'saved' by the Chrom and his faithful band. On the way back to camp she was teeming with excitement, and set straight to work on building something the second she finished erecting her tent.

Naturally, Robin was very curious about Anna. She was the second identical merchant that he had come across in the matter of a week. She had explained that they were sisters, but they were complete copies! Robin knew he would not be able to tell the two apart even if they were standing side by side. Perhaps if he got to know her a little better, then he could understand this anomaly.

It was easy enough to find her back at camp. She was trying to raise a huge and colorful sign to announce her shop was open for business. Robin looked at the wares already placed in the makeshift stall. There was hundreds of item 'On Sale' and more than a dozen items marked with a clearance. Robin could not believe her work ethic; she did not even take time to rest after that vicious bandit attack, and he highly doubted she talked to any one at camp.

"Need a hand setting up your...shop?" asked a confused Robin.

"Hmm? Oh thanks handsome, but I have this covered. I can just feel the profits I can make working for the prince of Ylisse!" she was cheerfully laughing in anticipation for the future.

"Um...Is that why you are helping us?"

"Of course! Just think of all the young girls that would love to get a hold of an article of Chrom's clothing! Oh and if he throws away his tooth-brush. Big Money!"

"Err...I don't think Chrom's fiancé would be happy about that." Robin was now very uncomfortable, and he was trying to hide his bewilderment.

"Aw, Really? Now I can only market it to the desperate and hopelessly lost girls! Grr, that will drop the prices, but I can still make money off of his cheerful sister too! All I need is for the princess to recommended something and Bam! I can mark up the price 50%." She was thinking aloud while moving boxes and setting up her inventory.

Robin stood motionless for a moment as she continued to place her wares. Each was neatly lined up, and organized. With the most expensive weapons displayed in the middle, and the trinkets to the sides.

"You seem to like money...a lot."

"Of course! Just touching gold is a thrill! Speaking of which. Would you like to buy anything? Oh! I have this nice sword for you, at a discounted price!"

She handed Robin a Leif Blade with a price tag of 1600 gold.

"Um, no thanks. I think I'll stick to my iron sword."

Anna stood right in front of Robin and took a minute to stare into Robin's eyes. He was now very uncomfortable and his heart was racing as she continued to inspect him.

"Ah! I got it. How about this rare tome! Never been used once, and you can have it at 7% off!"

Robin recognized the book she was pointing grabbed as Arc Fire, but he did not have the skill to attempt such a powerful book yet.

"Maybe some other time, but I-"

"No? Well how about this legendary tactics book!"

"I think I will pas...wait did you say tactics?" Robin was trying to leave, but she had found his one true weakness.

"Bingo! And I will cut you a great deal because you were so nice to save one of my sisters. You can read it today for free, and if you don't like it, then you can bring it back tomorrow with ...no charge."

That was the first time Robin saw Anna show anything but a grin, those last few words seemed to inflict pain into her.

"Okay, I will-" She shoved the book into Robin's hands but delicately removed the price tag without Robin even noticing.

Robin headed back to his tent trying to figure out what just happened. He had simply wanted to know more about her, but now he had a book in his hands, and about a hundred more questions. He happened to glance back at the red-haired merchant to find Anna laughing to herself. Robin felt like he had been tricked, but her cheerful laughter and dazzling smile had caught him off guard. He tried to forget the thought, and opened up the book while walking back to the his tent. His eyes widened within minutes, and it had his full attention.

In the evening. Chrom had noticed the absence of his good friend at the dinner table and asked around if anyone had seen him. When he reached Anna, she just laughed and reassured her new employer.

"I saw him walk into his tent earlier. He seemed interested in a tactics book." She tried to hold a big grin from showing.

"Ha, that man never takes a break." Chrom laughed at his friend's dedication. "I will have to make sure he eats tomorrow, or else we are all in trouble."

"Ha Ha, yeah the silly guy, but speaking of food... I happened to lose my tooth-brush earlier, and I am really worried about my dental hygiene. You wouldn't happen to have a tooth-brush I could borrow?"

She asked with a finger to her mouth trying to hold in a smirk. She never wasted a chance to make a profit. After all, time is money.

* * *

Robin woke up in his tent to feel the sun's rays pressing down on his face through a half-open tent flap. He slowly got up and muttered to himself knowing he must have read the book through the night.

"Gah, that is the fifth time this week." He sighed to himself as he saw a vast collection in his bookcase. He was trying to remember how he collected such a great amount of books while he rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. "Ugh, now I remember."

When Robin came back to Anna's stall the day after their first meeting; he had hoped to buy the book that he had almost finished reading, but he was taken aback by the cost of the book. She had priced it at 300 gold, and to Robin's horror. The book was only the first out of twenty-three volume set.

Robin nearly spent every gold piece he had trying to acquire the volumes. They gave immense detail on battles, and hypothesis for combat. Each book gave a new revelation, and Robin was fascinated at the decisions made by former generals. But, Robin's was running out of money. After today, he would not be able to afford another book, and he sighed before grabbing the last savings he had in his treasury.

He left the tent to have the sun blind his eyes. He blinked a few times and finally adjusted to the afternoon light. His first order of business was to head over to Chrom and see how his best friend was holding up. It was hard on everyone seeing Emmeryn die a week ago, and the march in Plegia was incredibly painful. Even Robin had only coped with his failure by reading the books the trickster had provided him. He vowed to get better so that tragedy would never happen again, and to make Gangrel pay for his crimes. Which led to his second appointment. Losing every shred of money he had left to acquire volume #17.

"Oooo, my favorite customer!" Her grin seemed to get wider every time she saw the young tactician, and today her smile was from ear to ear.

"Good morning Anna, I bet you already know why I am h-" She handed him the book and he sighed before he gave the money. He knew that he would not be able to afford anything now. But Chrom was adamant about him eating, so at least he would never go hungry.

"I am so glad you like the collection of books!" She began inspecting the pouch and stared at the shiny coins inside.

Robin couldn't help but laugh to himself. Even though he had lost all of his money, he still enjoyed seeing the merchant merrily counting her new money.

"These books are incredible. How did you ever find them?"

"My sisters Anna, Anna, Anna and Anna found an abandoned mine near Plegia a couple of years back. They asked for my help to excavate, and we split the profits 24/19/19/19/19. My sister Anna got the finder's fee of course. Curiously, These books were in a small library we found next to some mining ores."

"How strange, but that is fascinating."

"I suppose, but what is more important is that you are buying them!" She let out another grin which made Robin wince.

"Um, about that...You see, I won't be able to buy anymore books."

She gasped in shock, "WHAT!? ...Did you not like the last book? Because I have this great tome you might like or maybe-"

"I don't have any money left." Robin sighed, and for once she looked slightly concerned.

"Oh? Hmm... I got it! You can tell Chrom to pay for them as assets to the cause! Surely those tactics help in battle!

It was true that Chrom was well-funded from the campaign, but he could never ask Chrom to pay for them. Besides, Robin knew she had more wares that she was dying to sell him once he read all the books. Despite his interest, he could not burden the Shepard's treasury.

"I am sorry...I can't, but thank you so much Anna. It is worth being poor to know that I can help protect my friends, and that makes me happy."

Anna was stunned and mortified to hear those words. She did not know you could mention 'poor' and 'happy' in the same sentence.

"Are you okay Anna? You look a little green."

... "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! Nothing is more important than money!" She raised one of the daggers she had in her hand without realizing it.

To be blunt, Robin was scared enough to pee himself. Her face, along with the dagger in her hand was more terrifying than the time he caught Tharja trying to cast a love hex on him.

"...Er, what about friends... and happiness?"

"You can buy friends! They will follow you around like puppies if you throw a gold coin in the air. AND You can buy ANYTHING with money. So Money IS happiness!"

"...What about love?"

"That's called prostitution."

Robin was gawking at her with his jaw dropped. He never even dared to think of love as anything like...THAT.

"Don't look at me like that! It's true! My sisters and I don't partake in it, but if that is what you want, then you buy it."

Robin was paler than a ghost, and immediately turned around to head back to his tent. He was in a daze and did not notice his friends wave over to him. On his way to his quarters he ran into a tree and knocked himself out. Chrom came rushing over to his friend to see him muttering something in his comatose state. He could only imagine what had scared his crafty tactician so much.

Across the way, You could hear Anna giggling the whole time as she watched the episode.

* * *

A week later, Chrom had finally ended Gangrel's life with his most trusted friend by his side. However, there were a few things that needed to be done before they left the forsaken desert. First, they had to take inventory and restock their consumables for the trip home. Second, their arms needed repair, and Anna did not have enough equipment to stock the entire army. So she recommenced her sister Anna in the castle. Finally, they needed to mourn everyone they lost in the war.

Plegia may have been a barren wasteland, but their Fortress was incredible. The money they were known for having was spent on a gigantic three-walled castle. The Plegian castle was basically a city in itself. Over 2,000 people lived in this thriving fortification, and half of them were civilians. The locals had given it the nick name 'Citadel', and it truly deserved the name. It proved a worthy challenge for Robin, but his siege plan had won the day.

Despite all the vast wealth that surrounded the castle, Robin knew its subjects were not happy under their former ruler. He knew that money could never truly buy happiness. There was so much more to it than a couple of coins...

True, he just couldn't afford the tactics books, and he would have to live with it. But he would gladly settle for the great friends he had met along the way. Chrom, Gregor, and Henry were always a treat to be around...Even if Henry did creep him out a little. But strangely enough, he felt great around the merchant too. He didn't know why, but her smile and cheerful laugh always made him...Happy.

"Hey handsome!"

Robin turned around in surprise, "Huh? Oh Anna, what bring you here to the castle gates? I thought you would be in the marketplace."

"I was just looking for my favorite customer!" She said with a smirk.

"Um...like I said before I um... fainted last week, I can't afford the book."

"That's fine! I am going to give the whole collection for free!"

Robin stood still for a minute, he was expecting to see her shudder, or at the very least add an expensive condition for them. Perhaps the most curious, was the fact that she still had a smile on her face despite saying the word 'free.'"

Realizing that he was staring at her, Robin finally spoke; "Um Anna, are you feeling okay? Is this heat getting to you?"

"I am fantastic! Chrom and the army bought all of my inventory! And my sister Anna is making a fortune as well!"

"...Glad to hear you are enjoying your new-found wealth, but why give charity to a poor beggar like me?"

"Well you made me laugh so hard from your incident last week that I almost dropped my gold! It was an interesting event. Something that made me laugh so hard that I almost dropped the most valuable thing in the whole world!"

"Are you saying that you were enjoying yourself without gold?"

"Crazy right? So I started thinking, and I decided we should start dating!" _Ha, who would have though she could have...wait WHAT!?"_

"Wait WHAT!?" asked Robin who knew he had must have misheard her.

Anna saw the tactician real back like he had been hit in the gut, and broke into laughter.

"Ha Ha, you are too funny! Oh, there I go again laughing. But that is my point!"

"...W-which would be?"

"You make me laugh without having to feel the touch of gold. So while I am waiting for people to buy my stuff, you can entertain me!"

Robin was speechless, and sweating all over. He had absolutely no idea how to respond to that.

Anna continued to laugh seeing Robin frozen and said, "It is only fair that I give you the books you love so much in exchange for your time! It is a worthy investment for the both of us!

"I um...er...um I will have to decline the offer."

Anna frowned when she heard this, "Why? You seems to like me, and I catch you staring!"

Robin was blushing a little and felt a sharp pain in his heart.

"Um, that is the problem...I DO like you... b-but I could never be in a relationship that you consider a business deal...It would feel...wrong."

She took a minute to ponder this unexpected outcome. "Hmm, I see... It is a shame, I was looking forward to having someone to talk to while I was alone in the shop." Anna looked down to the cobblestone road.

"I am sorry Anna, but here take this." He handed her the last ten pieces of gold he had left to his name. "It is not much, but I'm sorry that I will not be able to help entertain you."

Anna looked at the ten pieces in her hand with bewilderment. Why did they not bring her joy?

Meanwhile, Robin could not feel any more awkward at this moment. Anna was examining the money in curiosity, instead of her usual reaction. He knew it was a miniscule sum, but he thought it would cheer her up a little.

"I...I guess I better get going...Gregor asked me to be his drinking buddy..."

"...Hey wait!"

"Yes?"

She rubbed a finger through her hair and said, "Could I ask a tinny favor before you go? It wont take long, and it is for a good cause."

Robin sighed, "How may I be of assistance?

* * *

"I am sorry, you want me to what?" asked a very confused Chrom

"Just speak into this tome, and it will record your voice!" Anna said cheerfully.

Since her sister ran a shop in this Citadel; Anna convinced Robin to help advertise the business. Robin only agreed because she promised that some of the profits would go to the orphanage, and all they needed to do was have Chrom announce his support of the stall. Chrom was obviously skeptical at first, but his best friend talked him into it. However, things did not go as smoothly as planned. They were now approaching the 53rd attempt at the recording Chrom's voice with their new prototype tome.

"Please just one more time!" said the two Anna's simultaneously.

"Gah fine. Just once more!"

"...Okay go!"

"I'm Commander of the Shepards, and this is my favorite store on the Citadel."

...

"Cut! That was perfect!"

Anna, and Anna were ecstatic over the new business it would bring. They were talking it over while Chrom shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks Chrom. I am in your debt."

"Don't mention it my friend. I owe you for ending this war. If you ever need anything else then don't hesitate to ask."

Chrom put his hand on Robin's shoulder and gave that friendly laugh he was known for having. His wife tremendously helped relieve the burdens he bore during the last three weeks, and he was back to himself again.

"Still, I am sorry to keep you away from your fiancé. I know she is planning the wedding as we speak."

Chrom tensed up remembering his wedding, but tried to play it off.

"Ha, I should be thanking you for giving me a break. I hate planning our wedding... ...She asked for my favorite color, and I told her blue. Next thing I know, She gives me over 100 different shades of blue, and tells me to pick the 25 I like best! ... Do people really care that much about what color the napkins are?"

Chrom put a hand to his head while Robin laughed at his friends suffering.

"No, but the bride does, and that is what matters."

"Ugh, very true, and if it makes her happy, then I suppose it will be worth it in the long run. Well I better get back to her, or I am sure I will regret it later."

Robin chuckled; "Say hi for me. Oh, and tell her I recommend the navy blue napkins!" He could her Chrom groan as he slowly walked away.

...

A moment later Robin felt a tapping on his back, and it was none other than the red-haired merchant.

"Hey handsome! Thanks for talking Chrom into this! My sister will do even better thanks to you."

"...It's nothing, anything to help a friend."

She moved closer to Robin and said with a playful voice, "Then allow me to return the favor."

"You don't ne- mmpph"

Robin was stunned once again, and he went against his better judgment. They spent the next couple of minutes 'exploring' each others mouths and finally came up for air. Robin was blushing bright red, but the trickster was smiling in pure joy.

"Wow." Was all the tactician could manage to escape his lips, but Ana was ecstatic.

"Mmmm, that was better than I expected!"

"I er...um...yeah...that was...invigorating."

"Oh?" She brushed unto the tactician cloak and playfully moved her hair. "Would you care for another free sample?"

Robin's whole body was on fire, but he had to stop.

"Anna, I like you, but I would want a serious relationship, not a business deal. I-"

"Shh. Don't ruin the moment! Trust me Robin, I take everything very seriously. I don't want to negotiate, but I am more than willing to repeat our last trade."

Robin could not think straight after hearing this, and his mouth had lost its filter. "I...I love you Anna."

"Aw, how sweet!"

Robin kissed her and did his best to hold on for the ride. It was an indescribable experience for both of them.

* * *

It was another busy day in the castle. Six months had passed, and Ylisse had fully recovered from the terror of war. Robin had finished his duties for today as Royal Tactician of the Ylissean Army. Signing transfer orders, and reparation payments from Plegia. Training the new recruits, and demonstrating new moves with his silver sword. He even entertained Ricken with a couple of spells from his Arc Fire tome before heading to the market place.

Robin could not be happier. It was a lovely day, and his paycheck had arrived. Being the Tactician of Ylisse came with a huge bonus, and a nice payroll. He could live a life of luxury, not that it mattered to him. His friends and colleagues made his job a lifetime vacation. However, he had one last thing to do today before his date with Anna. He walked through the market place until he found the big building he was looking for. He entered the building and headed over to a glass counter.

"Hello sir, can I help you?"

"Yes ma'am, I am looking to buy a ring... Price is no object."

"Oooo a big spender. Who is the lucky girl?"

Robin let out a small chuckle, "I am the lucky one. She can be a handful, but every day is a new experience."

"Heh, well what ring would you like to buy for her?"

"Hmm let see...Is that ring really 8,000 gold?" He pointed to a silver band with a large diamond shaped into a heart.

"Oh this one? It is a one of a kind gem found only in the caves of Plegia."

"I see, and that one?" He pointed to a platinum ring with a large ruby and four sapphires decorating the sides.

"That is 10,000 gold, and it's a rare beauty made in Ilia."

Robin took a minute to examine the dozens of rings in front of him, "Hmm, I just can't decide...What would you recommend?"

"You want me to decide for you sir?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Hmm, I will have to know more about this girl first."

"Alright. Her name is Anna, and she has long silky red hair. She has a perfect figure, and likes money. Her eyes sparkle every time I look into them, and she is the sweetest soul the world could ever know...when she is not trying to sell you something."

"Hmm you are a lucky man after all! ...I got it, how about this one."

Robin looked at the simple ring she had grabbed from the glass case, and held in her hand. It was a plain solid gold band, with an inscription already inside.

"Are you sure she will like this? It is not very flashy or expensive."

"Oh don't worry sir! I guarantee she will love it!"

"...Okay, how much is it?"

"Hmm? It is no cost of course! I could not charge the Legendary Tactician for such a special item."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course! You are almost as famous as Chrom! ... Now what is her ring size?"

Robin chuckled when he heard this. It was a simple question, but she already knew the answer.

"Just put it on your finger, and I am sure it will fit her."

The saleswoman blushed a little, "I don't know Robin. I may not want to take it off."

Robin gently took the ring from the lady's hand and dropped down to one knee in front of her. The clerk was his beloved trickster Anna. "I hope that you never do my love. Will you give me the greatest happiness in the world by marrying me?"

"...Of course Dear! A thousand time over. Yes! Yes! Yes!"

" The sweetest words to hear, I am truly the happiest man alive."

Robin slid the ring onto her finger, and was met with a kiss once he looked up. He was aware that it was unorthodox to ask his fiancé to pick out the ring, but he didn't care. Anna looked at the band on her finger and marveled at it.

"Would you like to know what the inscription says?"

Robin smirked knowing that she already had it engraved. "What does it say?"

"Until the ends of time, may we never part." Tears were running down her eyes as she continued to look at the ring on her finger.

"I love it Anna, just promise me you will never sell it."

She felt the tears run down her cheeks as she hugged him.

"I promise dear...This ring could never be sold anyways."

"Oh, and why is that?"

She whispered into his ear with joy. "It's priceless."

* * *

_So ends the support between Robin and Anna. Instead of the usual C-S support system, I added another letter before reaching the coveted S rank. I hope you enjoyed this short story, and a review would be most appreciated!_

_Ahem, and now a word from our Sponsor._

* * *

**_Author: Have you ever wanted to write a short story about a character's exciting adventure or a support from Awakening but never had the time?_**

_Random guy: Of course! I have a whole list!_

**Author: Well for a limited time only! I will write you the story of your dreams for absolutely no charge! _...OW...Anna stop hitting me!_**

_Skeptical guy: What's the catch?_

**Author: Well I am human after all, and I can only take so many requests at a time. So first come first serve. I also reserve the right to refuse a request. While I prefer to write humor, I will write other genres as well.**

_Fanboy: What if I want you to expand upon a previous story that you wrote that is already completed?_

**Author: A story is only completed once the author stops writing. Therefore, I will be glad to continue a previous story!**

_Guy: Does it have to be from Awakening?_ (Get the joke? Because **Guy** is from FE 7)

**Author: Preferably yes, but if I really like the idea, then I _might_ write it. **_  
_

_Skeptical guy: What do you gain from this?_

**Author: I have the opportunity to improve my writing, and improve someone's day. Isn't that its own reward?**

_Guy hiding in the shadows: How do I contact you?_

**Author: Well first you have to be a member of the site before I will even look at your request. (Sorry anonymous viewers.) Second, you have to know how to PM me. Finally, just give me any additional information you would like to see in the story. However, I will NOT accept requests from Reviews. I don't want people sending fake reviews when it is just as easy to PM me.**

_Author's Lawyer: _

My client does not guarantee satisfaction or your money back. Word count varies depending on the story. If the story makes you gag, throw up, melt your eyes, rage or laugh your self to death, then my client is not liable. Prolonged reading can cause insanity, obesity, cramps, and mild eye sight loss. Please consult your doctor if you are unsure if it safe to continue reading.


End file.
